wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Imperium
The New Imperium is an interstellar human empire, the ultimate authority in Segmentum Solar in the 48th Millennium AD. Led by High Consul Alistair Crackham, the New Imperium is a recently established empire and as a result, it still tries to strengthen its authority on countless planets under its rule, especially on Segmentum Tempestus as it is a Segmentum contested between the New Imperium and Imperial Remnant. The New Imperium is also known for being more tolerant to xenos and mutants than the Imperium of Man. History Establishment The New Imperium is established in 550.M48, when the Reformists successfully conquered Holy Terra, now renamed Crimson Terra, and established a new state under the leadership of the, former Lord Solar, High Consul Alistair Crackham. New Imperial Elections and Voting System Te New Imperium has two types of elections that takes place within their borders. These are the High Consul Elections and the Representative Elections, respectively. High Consul Elections The office of the High Consul is not a permanent position for anyone but it can not stay vacant unless the New Imperium ceases to exist. The election for a new High Consul happens if one of these 4 different conditions are met: #By default, the elections are expected to take place after 200 years have passed since the latest election. #If the High Consul leaves Crimson Terra, a regent is immediately assigned by the High Consul, or the Great Council should the High Consul leaves the decision to them, to lead the New Imperium in their absence. If the High Consul dies on another planet other than Crimson Terra, the sword is passed on to their regent who is to govern the New Imperium until a new High Consul is elected. #If the Great Council orders the disposition of the High Consul, which can only happen if there is a unanimity, a new election is prepared immediately after the High Consul is disposed, with force if necessary. #... This election is quite shorter than the Representative Elections, because the Great Council is the only organization that can elect a new High Consul and the only voters are the members of the Great Council, whom are also forced to have at least 3 regents that will represent them in their absence, be it during a vacation or after death, until they are relieved from their duty. After the Great Council gathers and then elects a new High Consul, the New High Consul takes his position after a formal ceremony that involves the previous High Consul, or regent if the High Consul is dead, handing the office to the new one. Representative Elections ... Adeptus Imperialis The New Imperium is led by the Great Council, which consists of the following members: *Lord-General of the Reformed Imperial Guard *Headguard of the Royal Guard *Great Trader of the New Imperial Trade Company (NITC in short) *Grand Admiral of the Reformed Imperial Navy *Chapter Master of the Crimson Wardens *The Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum *The Lead-Pysker of the Nova Astra Telephatica *Representative of the Xeno Imperialis *Representative of the Abhuman Imperialis *Representative of the Mutant Imperialis (who also represent the Navigators) *The High-Fabricator of the Reformed Mechanicum *Master Economistarum of Economistry *Lawbringer of the Justiciars *Ebony Dagger of the Silent Daggers *Representatives of every Planet under New Imperial Authority *Estate Imperium Every member of the Great Council participates in laws decreed by it and votes to that law by representing their ranks or planets. The High Consul is also elected by the Great Council and should be a member of the Great Council. However, during times of need, someone who has shown great devotion to the New Imperial Cause can be elected as a High Consul, the greatest example to this being the High Consul Alistair Crackham. Though, on usual elections, a High Consul is elected from the members of the Great Council. Every member is considered equal to each other and shares the same privileges that are a bit more than the normal citizen rights, except the right to vote for laws proposed and elect the High Consul. However, some of these leaders represent a greater organization within the New Imperium, called Adeptas. Adeptas handle the bureaucratic, diplomatic, commercial and likewise affairs of the New Imperium and works to assure their tasked mission is done properly. However, these Adeptas have limited autonomy within the New Imperium as they are bound to consult with the Great Council on events that may affect the New Imperium greatly. These Adeptas include, but are not limited to: * The Imperius Administratus '''is the Adepta responsible for the day-to-day administrative and bureaucratic functions of the entire New Imperium. The Imperius Administratus is the largest Adepta. It administrates the New Imperium at almost every bureaucratic level, assessing tithes and taxes, recording and planning. The Imperius Administratus consists of many subdivisions and departments tasked with varying purposes to benefit the New Imperium. At the will of the Great Council, the Imperius Administratus collects the New Imperial tithe, sends out colonists, and catalogues planets. On its own, it administers the day-to-day bureaucratic affairs of the New Imperium. It also includes the Munitorial Department, which is devoted to the general administration, personnel assignment, supply and logistics of the Reformed Imperial Guard, the bulk of the New Imperial Armed Forces. The Munitorial Department has the ultimate responsibility of providing equipment and supplies to all regiments in the field. It is primarily a logistical organisation, like the larger Imperius Admistratus of which it is a part, but while the Imperius Administratus deals with the civilian logistics and bureaucratic responsibilities of running the entire New Imperium, the Munitorial Department deals solely with the military logistics necessary to fight and win the Imperium's wars on behalf of all branches of the Imperial armed forces. * The '''Militarium is the Adepta that bears the responsibility of raising Reformed Imperial Guard regiments, training Reformed Imperial Guard troopers, transporting troops along with equipment to the theaters of war using the vessels of the Reformed Imperial Navy. The Militarium also has the right to declare war without being forced to vote for it on the Great Council, if there is an Imperium-Wide-Emergency (IWE in short). The Militarum also bears the responsibility of managing the Reformed Imperial Armada. Whether it is the repairing of Ships or ordering the production of new vessels, all is the responsibility of the Militarum. * The Imperius Psychera '''is the Adepta responsible with managing the New Imperium's network of Astropaths, the Sanctioned Psykers who are responsible for telepathically transmitting faster-than-light messages through the Immaterium, Navigators, who have the unique psychic ability to navigate spacecraft through long distances in the chaotic trans-dimensional eddies of the Warp, and the Pharos devices planted on every Sub-Sector under New Imperial rule. Those Pharos devices cause the planets they are planted in and the surrounding area to be visible to Navigators. As a result of this, the Astronomican is powered with less psychic energy and now can be maintained without psykers to power it. However, The Pharos devices must be maintained with extreme caution and guarded by the best psykers in the New Imperium. That is why they are entombed deep within vaults built to protect them, guarded by the Military under the command of Imperius Psychera, called "Armata Psychera". The Armata Psychera is a force that consists entirely of psyker soldiers who are subjugated to a training so harsh that they can endure solely because of their psychic abilities. The New Imperium collects psykers all around the galaxy, however, it doesn't send them to the Astronomican and in fact, trains them in a special educational center called "Schola Psychera" that trains psykers and places them on the ranks they earn the right to be placed in. * The '''Reformed Mechanicus is the Adepta responsible with building and maintaining all advanced New Imperial technology, vehicles, starships, weapons of war and equipment. Their Headquarters are on Mars. The Reformed Mechanicus believes that all knowledge in the universe can be changed and must be examined properly to understand it. They believe that technology is only a path to advance mankind and nothing more. The Reformed Mechanicus was formed when only a handful of tech-priests remained loyal to the New Imperium due to the Sacking of Mars. Due to this event, the New Imperial command decided reform the Mechanicus with merging all the Reformist tech priests, Techmarines and Masters of the Forge to rebuild it. Many answered the call, and when the New Imperium was officially formed, each chapter retook half of their techmarines while the rest stayed to continue building the Reformed Mechanicus. Outside of Mars, the Reformed Mechanicus controls all of the Imperium's Forge Worlds, the planets where the production of most of its advanced technological items is done, while the laboratorums, the locations where new technology is researched and existing ones advanced, is controlled by the New Imperium. They are the guardians of technology, the leaders of machinery. However, they are also the teachers of technology and scientists in the New Imperium that are duty-bound to share their knowledge with the worlds under New Imperium's command to ensure their survival. To them, Mankind is in a fallen state from the height of its powers during the Dark Age of Technology, when the secrets of the universe were known to all. It is their honor-bound duty to ensure that Mankind returns to the technological state it once was in. * The Royal Guard '''are the genetically-engineered super-humans who serve as the guardians of the Emperor's ideals. They are essentially the Emperor's bodyguards, the Royal Guardsmen within the Imperial Palace on Crimson Terra, and they are considered to be the greatest warriors of the Imperium, more powerful than even the Adeptus Astartes. The New Imperium tasks the Royal Guard more than the old Imperium and usually orders their deployment on critical situations. However, the Great Council has agreed to the request of the Royal Guard that no matter what happens, half of them would remain on Crimson Terra. They are among the mightiest warriors in all the Imperium, the praetorians of the Emperor. They stand vigilant outside the brazen doors which seal His holy chamber. However, even though in their vigilant state, the New Imperium also makes active use of them and they are also inspected thoroughly if corruption is suspected. * The '''Justiciars are the guardians of Code of Judgements, New Imperial Law. It is given to them to maintain order within the New Imperium and they have the right to accuse anyone who disobeys it. The Code of Judgements is however, is meant to provide a general idea about the New Imperial rules and regualtions. It is up to the justiciars to understand them without the help of a book and then judge those who broke it. Wherever a Planetary Governor seeks to abuse his rule, wherever populist unrest seeks to unseat the rightful dominion of the New Imperium, wherever thoughts of personal gain at the expense of the New Imperium's interests crosses the minds of anyone, there you will find the Justiciars, clad in their ceramite armor and weaponry. The Justiciars enforce the New Imperial laws across the New Imperium's domains and a Justiciar possess the right to serve as judge and jury on every Imperial world. However, the authority to execute the accused is not given to them unless the accused is ready or about to commit an act that can damage the New Imperium. The executioners of the traitors within is the Great Council, as they inspect every filed criminal and the judgement of the Justiciars that caught them. In the end, they decide the best course of action based on the judgement of the Justiciar. * The Officio Assassinorum is the Adepta tasked with removing the key leaders of any enemy of the New Imperium as determined by the Great Council, who can even order the disposition of the High Consul if all the councilors vote in favor of this act. However, the Officio Assassinorum only involves itself if the High Consul refuses to resign and denies the vote, thus the will of the Great Council. Officio Assassinorum has the right to stand against this decision, primarily because the Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum is a member of the Great Council and can oppose this task, thus breaking the required unanimity for the task to be carried out. Of all the known Adeptas, The Officio Assassinorum is the most covert one known, tasked with execution of key leaders whether they are a threat from outside or inside. * The Mutant Imperialis '''is the Adepta responsible with representing the "Sanctioned Mutants", mutants that are not created through chaotic taint, but genetic errors and similar problems instead. The Mutant Imperialis also represent the interests of Navigators. Even though the Imperius Psychera handles the training of New Navigators, it is the Mutant Imperialis that represents them. These "New" Navigators are specific mutants that possess the Navigator Gene like their predecessors, the Navis Nobilite. However, their difference is that they are no longer a guild of great noble houses, but an organization that is directly under the command of the New Imperium. Trained by the Imperius Psychera, this new generation embodies what the New Imperium wants from them: unwavering loyalty. Due to the Act of Naval Reformation, referred to as the "Great Betrayal" by the Imperial Remnant, the riches and gains of the Navis Nobilite are no more, confiscated by the New Imperium, and most of their members are captured, brainwashed and made to believe that the Navis Nobilite did not exist at all, that they have always been the "Navis Imperialis", a governmental organization within the New Imperium tasked with navigating spacecraft through long distances in the chaotic Immatarium, also known as the Warp. The members of the Navis Imperialis however, despite that they've lost almost all of their power and riches, enjoy great benefits as the Imperium treats them as best as they can. Rumors also exist that a recently developed drug was also used on them, turning them into more diligent and defensive towards the New Imperium. * The '''Secundum is the term used to collectively describe both the Xeno Imperialis and Abhuman Imperialis, whom are responsible with maintaining the rights of the Xenos and Abhumans living under the banner of the New Imperium. Their existence is proof that the New Imperium cares for every citizen under its rule, whether it is a man or xenos. * The Economistry '''is the Adepta responsible for maintaining the economy of the Imperium, ensuring the New Imperial treasury prospers. Even though their ways are direct and sometimes outright brutal, the Adepta does a proper job as the New Imperial treasury has always been on surplus since it was founded. The Economistry also ensures the distribution of the money and gains among the population. * The '''Estate Imperium is the Adepta tasked with recording Great Council sessions, mapping the planets and Segmentums under New Imperial rule, maintaining the archives of the New Imperium and many more untold missions to ensure the New Imperium doesn't lose the records of events or its advancement which may result with it decaying if those records are not secured. Reformed Military The New Imperium, even though more democratic, still upholds the military traditions of the Old Imperium and even takes them further by both taking the support of the citizenry and enhancing its military with xenos citizens. Reformed Imperial Guard Imperial guard has been the primary offensive punch of the Imperium since the 31st Millennium, and the New Imperium continues this tradition since the space marines can't fight on every battlefront and location due to their insufficient numbers. However, the New Imperium maintains a high quality army. Even though it has lower manpower compared to the its Predecessor, the New Imperium pushes the soldiers under its command to their limit, often testing the cadets on the deadliest environments to assure that they master the deployment location of their regiments, as every regiment is stationed on a special location to ensure that authority is unquestioned in that area, even though many soldiers perish in these tests. Because of this, the New Imperium maintains a smaller but more disciplined army compared to the Old Imperium. The Reformed Imperial Guard is led by the Lord-General, but the forces under the direct command of the Lord-General are only the best of them. Instead, the remaining units are led by their Lord Commanders, who are bound to obey the will of the Lord-General unless there is certain evidence of his corruption. Reformed Imperial Navy The Reformed Imperial Navy is one of the armed forces of the New Imperium. While the Reformed Imperial Guard represents the Imperium's ground forces, the Imperial Navy is responsible for the fleets of starships that maintain order between the stars and planets in the Imperium. All space and air support provided to the infantry of the Imperial Guard and transporting those Reformed Guardsmen across the galaxy to the Imperium's myriad warzones is their responsibility. The Battle-fleets of the Imperial Navy are constantly engaging threats both inside and outside the New Imperium's borders. The Reformed Imperial Navy also differs from the Old Imperium as the Reformed Imperial Navy is led by the Grand Admiral solely, however, the fleet is divided into multiple forces, called "expeditionary fleets", these minor fleets are led by Naval Masters. Even though the Grand Master is the leader of the Reformed Imperial Navy, the crewmen are bound to obey the command of their Naval Masters first, to stop a crisis if corruption is suspected within the Grand Admiral that can harm the New Imperium, and vice versa. Reformist Adeptus Astartes ... Royal Guard ... Reformed Legio Cybernetica The Legio Cybernetica was a sub-branch of the Adeptus Mechanicus which was responsible for deploying fully autonomous Battle-Automatas. However, following the New Imperial Revolution, The Legio Cybernetica was greatly reformed and became an independent organization, even though it still retained most of it's old ties to the Adeptus Mechanicus, for both increasing the combat duties and the support tasks intended to aid Imperial armed forces in the field with peak efficiency. The Legio Cybernetica can trace its lineage to the time before the birth of the Imperium of Man when Mars was an independent empire ruled by the Tech-priests of the Cult Mechanicus. Currently, the Reformed Legio Cybernetica is considered as an elite force of the New Imperium and a well respected one. Reformed Collegia Titanica When Alistair Crackham renounced his allegiance and joined the New Imperium, many Titan Houses also sided with the infant New Imperium. After Terra was conquered, the New Imperial Command made a declaration stating that titans would be given command under Grand Masters and Titans would be regrouped according to their types rather than houses. This was approved by Legio Titanica as well, primarily because the Refromist Titan Houses didn't lose anything. However, after the Ransacking of Mars, New Imperium was forced to rebuild the Legio Cybernetica, Legio Titanica and Adeptus Mechanicus from the ground, because the Iron Hands, once a reformist Adeptus Astartes chapter, renounced their allegiance and betrayed the New Imperium both by convincing Augustus, the Grand Master of Imperator Class Titans, to revolt against the New Imperium and by rescuing the loyalists that survived the Conquest of Titan. During the war, they were tasked with destroying with any survivors that might escape into orbit, but instead they arranged a secret meeting between the Iron Council and Supreme Grand Master Philip Agustus and agreed that they would help the survivors instead. When the command squad of the Grey Knights, along with most of the loyalist Tech-Priests, managed to escape from Titan, the Iron Hands fleet opened fire on their once allies. Taking advantage of this distraction, the survivors managed to board the Iron Hands' flagship, The Iron Hand. The Iron Hands later on fled to Segmentum Tempestus while the New Imperium was busy retaking the control of the Imperator Class Titans in Titan, who agreed to stall the New Imperium until the Iron Hands successfully managed to pull back. The New Imperium managed to only keep a handful of Imperator Class Titans in its hand after these events, as all the Imperator Class Titans that didn't join the Conquest of Titan had already fled to Segmentum Tempestus. The Reformed Collegia Titanica is organized into 5 patterns, as each pattern represents a Titan class: * Warhound Scout Titans (Seekers of War):... * Reaver Battle Titans (Burning Reavers):... * Warlord Battle Titans (Lords of War):... * Imperator Class Titans (The Emperor's Fury):... * Imperial Knights (Knights of the People):... Silent Daggers ... Justiciars ... New Imperial Law ... Imperial Code of Judgements ... Justiciars ... Slavery Within the New Imperium Slavery, defined as "A condition in which individuals are owned by others who control where they live and at what they work" within the Imperial Code of Judgements, is illegal within the New Imperium and the law regarding it is strictly enforced by Justiciars. The most well known action of the New Imperium against slavery was the destruction of the planet Obsidia III, planetary capital of the Obsidia Sub-Sector, which had turned into a location categorized as a "Slave Planet". Even though the planet was under the direct control of the New Imperium, it was the New Imperial High Command who ordered the destruction of the planet and commanded that anyone who wasn't wearing a slave collar within the surface to be shot down. Such was the brutality of the New Imperium regarding slavery that even the New Imperial troops stationed on the planet were not spared. This act is considered as the most important example of the hatred against slavery within the New Imperium. New Imperial Economy ... Rogue Traders in the New Imperium ... The New Imperial Trade Company ... Establishment of the New Imperial Trade Company ... New Imperial Secularism ... Territory ... Sectors and Sub Sectors ... Psykers in the New Imperium ... Threats to the New Imperium ... Inspiration and Trivia * The New Imperium is considered as a mix of the First French Republic, Imperium of Man and Republic of Turkey (in late 1920s) as it bears similarities to each said nation. *Because it became a question among some contributors and users, the reason why the logos and insignias within the New Imperium are changed will be explained under this section. There are 2 primary reasons for these changes: **3 thousand years prior to the New Imperial Revolution, another galaxy wide unrest had plagued the Imperium of Man. This massive civil war is referred as the "Ecclesiarchial Wars" and as the name implies, was a massive religious civil war. The logos used by the new Imperium dates back to this era, as they were taken from a similar revolutionary organization that used them, whose goal was to extend the rights given to the citizens of the Imperium. Led by a former Lord General Militant, who was known as "Alexander", the revolutionary force found a massive fortress that was abandoned on Elysia itself. Further inspection revaled that this fortress had actually predated the Imperium of Man itself by several millenia. The symbols that the New Imperium would use were inscribed and drawn in many locations within the fortress, on many different shapes and types. Alexander took advantage of this situation and turned the abandoned fortress into the headquarters of the revolution after he proclaimed that the logo would represent his movement and goals. His revolution was eventually crushed by the Imperium, after all the warring factions within the Ecclesiarchy agreed on a ceasefire and joined together to destroy any other rebellious movement. His fortress lied in ruins as Alexander was executed and his body was impaled on a spike and left on the ruins of his once magnificent fortress,a warning to anyone who dares to rebel against the Imperium of Man. When Alistair secretly joined the revolutionaries, he decided to adopt the logo Alexander had once used to represent the revolution itself. After the New Imperial Revolution succeeded and Terra was seized, it was Alistair who ordered that the logo used by the revolutionaries were to become the new logo of a New Imperium that would be established hours later. Alistair knew about the logo and the Ecclesiarchial Wars, even though their records were hidden deep in the Imperial Archives. Because of his rank as Lord Solar, however, these "precautions" proved to be no trouble at all. **The White Scars were one of the very first chapters to join the revolutionaries and they, along with the Salamanders, became one of the most known and important figures of the revolution itself. Some of their Chogorian iconography are thus used within the New Imperium to honor their deeds and show their importance. *By the time Ruina Imperii begins (10 years after the Second Battle of Terra), the New Imperium has successfully managed to notify all the planets under their control about all the changes and reforms made. However, there are still some "problems" implementing them on some of the planets under New Imperial control. Category:New Imperium